FP - September, 2401
This page chronicles posts #14121-14220 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2401. *FP - August, 2401 *FP - October, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Going to see his daughter LALI GREENWOOD, SHAWN MUNROE is worried about her state of mind because of the inhibitor. He speaks with her before inviting JULIAN BASHIR to her hotel and has her evaluated; making the decision that she can’t use it. BASHIR then seeks out VYLIN ELBRUNNE and discusses the health of the unborn baby. They make an agreement she won’t have to wear the inhibitor if she is under house arrest at the Munroe’s until details are worked out. INDIRA FROBISHER is worried about her sister Jasmine after their chat and tells KENNEDY FROBISHER about her concerns. He confesses to her that Cord was once abusive and they make the decision to intervene in the relationship. KENNEDY speaks with CORD DAVENPORT, offering some reason to him in hopes he will call off the wedding. Cord is still iffy but Kennedy puts his foot down. CORD then speaks with JASMINE DORR, and she begs him to stay with her and just to call off the wedding. Wishing to have some time with his wife because he is worried, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD makes a very fast trip to Earth. KEIKO MUNROE is shocked but happy to see him and LALI even more so, the couple able to bond. JASMINE continues to be upset with INDIRA for saying something, finally coming out with her fears about being alone. KENNEDY and CORD go back to the drawing board and are able to amicably break up the couple and have things arranged so they are close but not together. CORD, in need of some cheering up, seeks out NRR’BT MADDIX and the two decide to get a place together instead of Nrr’bt living at home. ABBOTT THAY gets back from his bounty hunting only to confess it all to HEIDI THAY. Abbott is surprised when his mother is okay with it and thinks the guy deserved it. Having her baby, NARYANNA DORR is in the hospital and FERRAN RON’IK rushes there to participate in the Napean heat. HONOUR RON’IK is born September 04, 2401. Back for awhile, ABBOTT goes to SAMANTHA THAY and tells her he is there and they are able to have a nice visit together, Sam dropping her studying to spend time with him. EMILY ALDAN finally has the courage to seek out her family and is shocked when her Uncle BRYCE WREN is living in a nice place. She confesses to him about her holographic man and he doesn’t judge her. Going out to lunch in hopes of fixing their relationship, INDIRA, KENNEDY and ZURI DORR go to Dubai. During the lunch, however, Kennedy has a panic attack, brought on by hallucinations of a Founder after him. Indira and Zuri get into a fight when Zuri finds the situation funny. Getting to London, KENNEDY and INDIRA speak and he is still clearly flustered but calms when she rationalizes his fears with him. Second Week Now in the brig, MICHAEL is in the dumps and more so when he sees ASHLEY MOSS who has been arrested too. They talk to each other while in the brig and she is upset that he isn’t more thankful for everything she gave up for him. EMILY ALDAN is back in ANDRUS ELBRUNNE’s survival classes, this one on the psychology of interrogations. She tells him she should’ve failed because she failed in real life and he reassures her she did very well. MICHAEL is then assigned VYLIN ELBRUNNE as his attorney and explains to her that he believes going back was predestination and without him history wouldn’t have been the same. BRYCE WREN is called in by JILLIAN HORTON and makes a deal with her that he will start playing nice and work for Starfleet again if they left Ashley off the hook and they agree. BRYCE then goes to ASHLEY once everything is sorted and tells her she is free to go. Finally married, LAUREN AL-KHALID nee UNA and ZAHIR AL-KHALID enjoy their wedding reception with ISKANDER AL-KHALID, KATRIONA WOLFE, BENJAMIN WOLFE, LUKE UNA and THAY-KORAN JATAR to name a few (September 09, 2401). At the wedding, BENJAMIN and ANNA-ALEENA THAY talk about his relationship with Mylee before JATAR butts in and gets Benjamin to go away. ANNA then speaks with HAYDEN LIU who is there for Lauren and they discuss their feelings on the whole thing and Lauren’s pregnancy. After the wedding, ANNA takes advantage of being on Earth and has a catch up day with KENNEDY FROBISHER where he asks her to pull some favours with her father to get him an appointment with him. KENNEDY thinks about his chat with Anna and the help he is getting and seeks out EMILY. She tells him that she has gone pretty far with the hologram but he wants to go home. Kennedy offers to help her by staying sometimes if she gets rid of Cedric. EMILY makes the decision and says her goodbyes to CEDRIC DIGGORY, allowing him to go back to Hogwarts. SAMANTHA THAY goes to spend some time with MAXLY ELBRUNNE but the resentment bubbles up and she tells Maxly most of the information about the Q-plot and her existence. Maxly gets upset and tells Sam half of it was her not trying and they attempt to make things work. Third Week Going to the al-Khalid residence, LALI GREENWOOD is surprised when she runs into former model friend LAUREN AL-KHALID and finds out she is the wife of the Admiral helping Chris. They talk some and decide they have a lot in common and want to work together as friends. KENNEDY FROBISHER goes to EMILY ALDANS place for the first night and they play chess while watching a movie. The next day, KENNEDY hopes that everything with Emily is okay and speaks to INDIRA FROBISHER about it and she agrees he should do what he can. A new Betazoid Ambassador who is the leader of the first house AVANDAR DEVRIX who has taken over the position after his mother and sister died in a shuttle accident. He is on Earth to start looking into the campaigns. There he meets MORGAN ELBRUNNE who is at a gala because of her connections to the third house. AVANDAR then speaks with LALI who is there representing her husband and manages to convince Devrix some away from La’flen. Wishing to see AVANDAR again, MORGAN finds his schedule and ‘accidentally’ runs into him. She embarrasses herself by no following protocol or traditions and his advisor Seena, who is the Betazoid Prime Minister, doesn’t like them together. ASHLEY MOSS finds MICHAEL RICHARDSON who is now in a penal colony and talks to him about just exactly what she did with Bryce to help him and their relationship. MERIK EVEK is ready for make a male Cybelean with MINIYA EVEK and brings the idea to her. She is hesitant when the idea is right in front of her, but agrees to look into it more. MORGAN runs into AVANDAR again, this time at an equestrian competition. He rides horses and jokes with her she is stalking him. Fourth Week On Earth early, ANNA-ALEENA THAY speaks with AVANDAR DEVRIX about setting up a time for him to speak with Christopher. She finds it interesting to speak with him, but her mind is thinking more about how amazing Greenwood is. AVANDAR is horrified when his advisor Seena gets her daughter Seleia to give him a perm as with the normal tradition for the higherclass males. Cardassia Plots First Week Waking up in the morning at MIRIANA MALIK’s place, YORKIN DAMAR is happy to have breakfast and a hot girl. He talks to her about moving in and they even have a brief fight but she agrees to at least get some of his things but not stay longer. Getting to the Damar residence, however, Miriana sees all the temptations and allows him to stay with her. Hearing AFON MAKLA-DAMAR wishes to go to Torros II, CORAT DAMAR pulls his power and forbids her because it may be dangerous. She is annoyed but understands and they get to fooling around, only for her to break her leg in their own house when falling. Second Week Getting back into the movie stuff, YORKIN DAMAR returns to MIRIANA MALIK`s place and shows her some movies including Kronman and Torros Park. He asks her to come with him if he goes to Kron and be his nurse/personal assistant/girlfriend and she agrees. MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) is at home when ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) shows up and is surprised Celar has another wife in the house and they briefly talk. Worried about this development, MARA seeks out CELAR BERN and tells him about their father being at the house. Celar warns Mara to be careful. LANA BERN is annoyed when ONEL (ERON) is there and they get into a physical confrontation when he pressures Lana to have babies and to grow up. LANA, upset by all this, goes to CELAR and tells him she thinks he is a horrible wife and wants to try more. He is confused until he finds out what Onel did. CELAR confronts ONEL and they get into an argument but both men stand their gound. Third Week Running into each other at the library, MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) and ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) chat again about her past, but it only makes Onel more suspicious since things aren’t adding up. MARA then goes out with CELAR BERN and LANA BERN to the Culat Cafe and BRODEL KASSAT tells them that her father was there, only Mara has been telling people her father is dead. Realizing it was Onel they begin to worry. Infuriated with ONEL, MARA seeks him out, but her temper backfires and she comes up with a lie that she is really from the mUniverse. Upset about this new development, ONEL seeks out OZARA BERN and tells her about Mara’s mUniverse connections. She is very upset and calls CELAR to their room. He thinks they know she is his sister and happy enough it’s only mUniverse, but upset at the changes that may have to be made. MARA overhears all this and is more than upset that CELAR has to get a contract to ensure she isn’t after his money. Getting used to married life, JACOB K’RRA seeks out GWEN K’RRA and GWENI DAMAR, talking to them about their plans and making some to go to Earth for campaign things and for a honeymoon on Risa. AARIX DAMAR, ZETERI DAMAR, YORKIN DAMAR and MIRIANA MALIK go out on a double date to Stars and everyone is surprised that Yorkin is able to settle down – even more so when they find out he isn’t getting sex. YORKIN wants to romance MALIK to get sex so he seeks out his Grandfather YORKIN KORINAS and gets some much needed advice. Fourth Week Now armed with the advice from his grandfather, YORKIN DAMAR does something special for MIRIANA MALIK, playing the piano for her on the roof top and just being sweet without expecting any sex. Going out to have some fun together, AARIX DAMAR, ZETERI DAMAR, ANI DAMAR, YORKIN DAMAR, TOREL DAMAR, NESHA TAKIL, BRY VENIK, and MIRIANA MALIK went to the bar. Some women recognized Yorkin and jealously ensued causing an all out brawl. At the end, Ani used her abilities to keep them all from going to jail. AARIX and ZETERI get home and they talk about the night before she convinces Aarix that they are ready for another baby. YORKIN goes back to MIRIANA’s place after BENIO SAREX drops them off. They talk about their sex life and she finally gives in, the couple intimate for the first time. BRY is worried that because he didn’t fight in the brawl, Ani would find he was a pussy. DURAS VENIK explains that he isn’t a pussy, just logical and it’s better that way. BRY confronts ANI about it and she tells him that it’s okay to be more domesticated and she likes it. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) is about to leave back to his Universe when he tells MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) she is at their mercy and better cooperate. Being induced at the end of September, AFON MAKLA-DAMAR finally goes into labour and has JORIEN DAMAR on September 30, 2401. CORAT DAMAR and GWENI DAMAR are there to see her along with KOHSII VENIK who was there during the delivery and the other Venik’s including BRY, DURAS, JEVRIN VENIK, DARIN VENIK and SISI VENIK. Bajor Plots Second Week Visiting once more with KEEVAN 16, MIXIE BRIDGES is hoping to help him out some more, but in doing so just sees more of her Keevan which makes things hard. Keevan 16 is getting more and more ill from withdrawal but he is still not into the genetic changes. Introducing LORIAN IOAN, one of the first quints, he is going to university in xenozoology and more calm than most Ioans. He explains to AMITY IOAN about his plans to Vulcan and she encourages him to being Jendayi. #09 September, 2401 #09 September, 2401 #09 September, 2401